Heir Apparent
by Jacksaw
Summary: Nychterida and Shayan have been at war since forever. And the Dark Knight, King of Gotham is dead. His adopted sons lay claim on his throne. Crown Prince Damian Wayne is on the run./ Caroline Hill has a problem. Like, except for being a physically useless guy in a military world. Yeah. A guy. She's a guy. Oops. (AU, Full details inside, eventual JayDick and DamiTim.)


Heir Apparent

/JayDick, DamiTim/

**A/N: This is my first Tumblr fic. Yay. Anyway. Two kingdoms, Nychterida and Shayan, been at war for ages. Nychterida is like Gotham, with Bruce as King, Talia as Queen, Damian as Crown Prince, and the rest of the Bats (but Tim) as adopted princes and princesses. Shayan is, well, the League of Assassins. Only women are welcome in the field of science, and all men are called to be trained for war. Nychterida is the land of technology, where else Shayan is where the magic is. Nychterida has several huge fighter jets, that regularly attempt to invade Shayan, but their magicians blast them out of the sky. Nychterida has developed anti-magic screens that prevent their magic from working.**

BEGIN!

* * *

><p>This is degrading.<p>

Seriously degrading.

Damian dodges the katanna flicking past his ear.(Right handed, three-and-a-half feet, ornate, silver) It passes close enough he can feel the cold slide of the blade. Too close. Concentrate.

He returns with a jab aimed for the ninja's rib. The black-clothed man dances out of the way (clothes made for maximum flexibility), amusement shining clear in his (blue, so blue) eyes.

"Too slow," he taunts, his voice muffled by the mask. (Perfect pronunciation, no accent)

Damian growls and drops, sweeping the ninja's legs out under him. The man— boy, he's too small for a man— lands on his back with a breathy oof!

Damian grins, leaning over to place his own blade at the assassin's throat. "Who's slow now?" He leans forward and tugs off the ninja's mask.

He sees the smirk, and too late, realizes his mistake.

The boy's legs come up behind him, one foot darting to the front of his waist. In one smooth action, one that should have been impossible for ninjas, the boy flips them over. His back thuds against the ground, and then the boy is straddling him, a sharp smile on his face.

He had a really nice face, too.

"You, I would say," the boy replies nonchalantly, as if they were having a conversation on weather. Damn him, he's barely trying.

Damian growls. He's never lost a fight before, not against a ninja. It's humiliating. "Who are you?" He spits. "My father will kill you."

The guy hums, twirling a dagger in his left hand. (Ambidextrous? Really?) "That's the thing, darling. Your daddy has—" he paused. "Been terminated. By Me." The dagger is suddenly pressing against his neck. "And we don't want any loose ends, do we?" He all but coos.

Damian feels cold. Father is dead.

He murdered Father.

He murdered Damian's father.

He snarls, and draws back. Then he spits, straight in the assassin's eye. The boy blinks, jerks back instinctively. Damian shoves him off, striking him hard in the back of the head. The boy's eyes roll, and he collapses in a pile of black clothing and darker hair.

Damian stands for a moment, just standing over the assassin's limp body. The wind is blowing through the window, sweeping his cape up. He blinks, and goes to close the window.

He doesn't now why he's doing it. It's the only thing that seems to be processing right now. You're cold. Close the window.

He's currently too numb to care.

He leans forward, arm reaching for the window frame. He pauses. Something tugs at the back of his mind.

He looks from the fallen boy, and then the window. Something about the way he fought.

Then it clicks.

That 'impossible' move. Flipping him with just legs and feet.

That was Grayson's move.

His own brother is out to kill him.

He forgets to think, at that moment. He just shoves open the window and jumps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maybe I'll draw something for this AU. Or not. Next chap up within the month. Hopefully. (Cross-posted under Meyanora on Tumblr .)**


End file.
